


By Maker's hand

by PeiLing



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiLing/pseuds/PeiLing
Summary: Gold eyes meet green eyes and Anatolie would always remember those  eyes...Anatolie was there in Kirkwall where it all began and she is the one that will finish it...with company of course.





	1. Chapter one:Kirkwall

Bustling streets, merchants bartering their goods, women perusing wears they don't need. Children running through the alleys, pretending to be knights or Templars, can't tell the difference as everyone is after the mages these days.

The air is thick with tension. You can smell it, even nature is sending a warning to it's creatures.No birds, no dogs or cats to be seen,seems that even the rest have sensed something coming... if only they knew.

Tension has been rising in Kirkwall as of late. Anatolie could feel it. Everyone could feel it. The mages have been moving underground. Templars have been increasing restrictions, talks of the right of tranquility being abused have passed through many a conversation. If rumors are true, then Maker help us all.

The Champion stood between the two factions, attempting to keep the peace, but peace is a fun novelty and one that I not easy to obtain.

She has known this group of mismatched friends and sometimes friendly rivals for too long and if what they say about Anders is true then it's already too late.

And it was...

\----------------  
A chantry there was but no more. Ash, soot and rubble is what it is now.  
Kirkwall burns.  
Templars and mages slaughter without hesitation. She must fight to survive. Arrows sing from her now one after another and yet more goes still lie before them.

The Champion stands with her friends and she stands with them as well, Anatolie could not just leave. Blood and iron, chainmail and robes. Magic and swords, protection is what is on her mind. She heard the clang of swords behind her and turned to see a two handed sword held above her head, she ducked in time and heard it bash against a shield.  
She lifted her head and saw a hand stretched out to her. Gold eyes met green eyes and Anatolie would always remember the colour: gold with copper.   
\------------

Meredith and Anders both met their fate, the Champion a Victor once more.

Anatolie was part of a bigger plan yet to come...


	2. Home

Home. After the events at Kirkwall Anatolie decided it was time to head home, for her own peace of mind, too much has happened and family seemed like a stable restoration point.

Anatolie was used to traveling alone or in company, since she was the youngest of the Trevelyan brood at was given mot leniency as not much was expected of her.

Jameson the eldest was a stoic man of of few words but had a gentle heart, a good heir. Mayven her eldest sister was married to a noble Lord and as warm as summer weather. But for Anatolie it was Garrison and Addison she missed the most. The twins were always the closest to Anatolie of all the siblings.

Mother will be tending her rose garden and father will be at the stables, he does so love his horses.

As her mount neared the hill that overlooked her childhood home, Anatolie felt a rush of relief and and desire to see her family, safe and well. Rushing down hill, hair whipping in th wind, she felt the sun shining on her face and felt the stain of Kirkwall fading.

When she neared draw bridge she saw a familiar figure in templar armor...Garrison.  
She leapt of her horse mid gallop, a well practiced habit and flung herself at her brother.

"By the Maker Ana, someday you will break your neck." Stern words spoken with soft eyes.

"But not today. I have missed you brother. Thank Andraste you weren't stationed in Kirkwall."

"To be sure you were in the midst of it with Carina and her troublemaker friends."

"How ever else. You know I could never resist a challenge."

"Come. Mother has been pacing a ditch in the hallways since we got a raven with the news." Damn, mama I going to kill me.

\-------------l--  
"So Kirkwall has fallen along with the Knight-Commander." William Trevelyan let out a deep sigh.

"Yes Papa." Her green eyes looks down in respect for the lives lost too young and wasted on needles bloodshed.

Anatolie relayed all that happened to her family over their supper and felt a sense of foreboding as she finished her report.

"It was a long time coming." Jameson's words startled her, how could he know that.

"I had a friend that kept well informed Ana." He gave her a glance. Damn Carina must have sent updates about me.

Mama has been quiet, too quiet. Usually an has a comment or a remark but this silence from her will be my death.

"Mama, how are your roses this year?"

The silence was broken with clang of cutlery on the table. The force sent a shake through the table. 

"Roses? You ask me of roses after I have sat here listening to what happened. Hi you almost died and by the hand of the Maker survived because of a templar who still had sense. I almost lost my baby girl..." Russian couldn't finish her sentence as tears starts streaming down her face and an was consumed by emotion.

"Forgive me Mama, I didn't think..."

"No, you did not." Mama left the room leaving us in an uncomfortable mood at the table.

"I'm sorry Papa. I did not think my actions would affect her so." Anatolie felt truely remorseful.

"At is not the only one who feels this way Ana, but I know your spirit and sense of justice, but you do push our limits at times and your Mama has reached hers."

The rest of the meal as spent in silence. Anatolie knew she has erred and that it would an uphill task to repent for it.

That might she slept like the dead in weeks. But dreams there were and they were filled eyes, golden eyes. The templar. The man that saved her life. Only now that she is safe does she realise that those eyes has been at the forefront of her mind as if watching over her.

Will she ever see him again?


	3. Making a decision

Six months have passed since Kirkwall and Anatoliespent the better part of it enduring her mother's silent west ham trying to repent for her actions, though she didn't feel like she did something wrong.

Strolling through the gardens, Anatolie was lost in thought. Thoughts about golden eyes replayed over and over again. Why can't she forget those eyes. She hadn't seen his face clearly because of the chaos during battle but those eyes are haunting her every thought.

She was on her way to the stables when a familiar face approached her.

"My Lady, your father and brother had sent to you, they say it is urgent."

"Thanks Rodger." Anatolie smiled, they grew up together, to her g is a friend not a servant.

"No problem." Witha wink he was gone.

Retracing her steps back to the hall, Anatolie felt as if gold eyes were watching her every step. Eyes that would keep her safe.

When Anatolie reached her father's study she could overhear voices having a heated debate.

"We cannot allow her to leave again. Why must she go? Cannot we send someone else to represent our family's interests it he than my baby." What was mama talking about, an has no plans to leave anytime soon.

"I do not wish to send her as well, but at has the family's best interest at heart..." papa was tryingbto make an argument for his point but failed.

"If you allow this William, I will him you and Jameson both responsible for anything that happens to her and that will be the end of this."

Anatolie chose that moment to knock on the door to announce her presence, not letting on that an overheard the better part of their conversation.

"You have sent for me." Anantolie enetered and stayed by the door.

"We have had news from Addison. There's to be a conclave. The Divine has summoned Templars and mages both to engage in peace talks."

Anatolie took a moment to process what she heard. Then she realised what they were arguing about.

"I see. This I serious. If the Divine can manage such a meeting the this will affect all of us."

"Indeed my child. Garrison has already sent word that he will not be attending the conclave g has been sent to Starckhaven. Addison how ever as a chantry sister was required to be there but she has taken I'll and will stay in Val Rayoux." Anatolie knew where this was going.

"And William as the air cannot lead the bannorn. Mayven cannot go, an is with child and her husband would not allow it, which means I am the only one..."

"No! I will not let you go after what happened at Kirkwall. Ruesina started crying and walked to Anatolie, embracing her tightly.

"Mama, I don't wish to upset you again but is this not my choice to the good of the family?"

Anatolie held her mother's crying frame and locked eyes with her father, she knew the decision she would make.

"Make your choice a wise one, I cannot lose any of my children it would be the death of me."

That night when all was quiet, Anatolie packed her sack with only her essential needs, picked up her bow and when she was sure that she would not n caught, she descended out her window.

Mother would understand someday....


	4. The Conclave

Distrust, hate, repulsion, these are but a few of the emotions that permeated the air.

Templars are on high alert to any signs of blood magic, abominations or magic in general. The mages are charged with every kind if magic waiting for any sign of a rogue attack by the Templars.

These two factions should not be in close proximity to each other for too long, the Divine has to settle this soon.

The weather did nothing to aid with the temprements.

This was either going to end with a peach known never before or a war that will never end and change the world, either way this must end.

Anatolie walked the encampment of both sides and could understand why people feared both of them. Camped a few miles away from everyone at figured she should keep a low profile. She was only her to observe and report back to her family, no need to get involved with too much drama. Maker knows she will be in enough trouble with her mother just go leaving without saying anything.

Anatolie we on her way to fetch some water for her wash basin when she saw a tall man heading her way. She paid not much attention, for what could he possibly have to say to her.

"You. You were fighting with the champion at Kirkwall, were you not?" That made Anatolie stop and look up.

"Yes, what if it?" Facing him head-on, Anatolie could read trouble all over his face.

"Yeah, I thought I recognized you, ita be becuz a you that Rick got killed by that damned Rutherford. He was me friend ya know." His voice made a cold sweat run down her back.

"Pardon, but I don't know who Rick is it was but I'm sorry for your loss." Maybe a polite gesture might solve the situation, it was worth a shot, an didn't need unnecessary conflict.

"Oi, I don't care about your apologies, I want some revenge. It'll be a waste to make your end quick though." His eyes were full of lust and violence and a chill of repulsion dragged long fingers down her spine. She's bet her life that this golden eyes could never look like that.

Before at could answer, his mates called to him. A group of Templars stood close by and she thought that for a glimpse she really could feel what a mage would feel when confrobted by them.

"Run along boy, your needed elsewhere. I don't waste my time on pups like you." Anatolie had no idea where that can from but she either foolishly brave or bravely foolish.

Witha smirk he turned and left, she bet he knew she was bluffing.  
\--------------------

The conclave was to begin and Anatolie was wondering around when she heard a voice coming from behind a door.

"Someone help me!" That voice, that's the Divine. Anatolie burst into a sprint and came to a stop in front solid wood doors and flung them open.

"What's going on here?"


End file.
